The disclosure is based on a piston pump for delivering fluids as described herein. The present disclosure also concerns a vehicle brake system with such a piston pump.
Piston pumps are known from the prior art in various embodiments. For example in vehicle brake systems, frequently radial piston pumps are used with several pumping elements for delivering pressure medium, in which at least one piston can be moved back and forth by means of a cam. Typically these so-called pump elements comprise a piston, a piston running surface often formed as a cylinder, inlet and outlet valves and sealing elements. The valves serve to control the fluid on the pumping movement of the piston. Here the inlet valve serves to prevent the fluid from flowing back into the intake chamber during the compression phase, the outlet valve prevents the fluid from flowing back from the pressure side into the pump interior. Typically these valves are formed as spring-loaded ball valves, wherein the outflow channel for the outlet valve is formed by a so-called outlet valve cover and the pump cylinder, and the outlet valve is accommodated in the outlet valve cover.
Publication DE 10 2008 002 740 A1 describes for example a piston pump to control the brake pressure in a hydraulic vehicle brake system. The piston pump described comprises a pump housing, a receiver bore arranged in the pump housing for the piston pump and a valve cover which closes the receiver pump towards the outside and accommodates an outlet valve and a first and a second channel segment of an outflow channel. The outflow geometry influences the noise behavior of the piston pump and is therefore usually designed with a suitable contraction of the outflow channel which then constitutes a throttle effect.
Publication DE 10 2006 027 555 A1 describes for example a piston pump with reduced noise development. The piston pump described for delivering fluids comprises a piston, a cylinder element and a pressure chamber which is arranged between an inlet valve and an outlet valve and is sealed by a cover, wherein the outlet valve comprises a closing body designed as a ball, a pretension device acting on the closing body and designed as a spiral spring, a base element to support the pretension device and a disk element, and wherein a sealing seat of the outlet valve is arranged on the disk element. Use of the disk element ensures that the component tolerances of various components of the piston pump cannot have a negative effect on the outlet valve, here the installation space for the closing body designed as a ball and the pretension device designed as a spiral spring requires a large space.